


The Delinquent and The Princess

by Mrn0odlez



Series: takamori hololive high [1]
Category: Hololive, holoMyth
Genre: F/F, Hololive EN 1st Generation | Holomyth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrn0odlez/pseuds/Mrn0odlez
Summary: Takanashi Kiara was suddenly surprised when her parents wanted to go overseas due to work related trip. It was her last year at her high school and has already completed her 1st semester, she was opposed that she would have to start all over making new friends which is hard for a shy orange bright haired induvial. While on the other hand there was Mori Calliope she was raised as a good child so where did it go wrong, why did she suddenly become so violent and a delinquent
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Series: takamori hololive high [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218257
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	1. first encounter

_Beep-Beep_

Morning has risen early as multi colors shine through the blinds that cover up the window, as sunrays hit a girl's face she rolls around groaning.

_Beep-Beep_

A hand slams on a nightstand shutting up the alarm a figure sits up yawns and lets out a loud groan rubbing her eyes looking around her new room recalling the events that happened "Kiara we know you're upset and you don't want to move schools but we have to for work plus we're gonna be busy that's why we got a little gift to help you get to school". The bright orange haired girl looks down at her nightstand and sees a pair of keys to a brand new car. Kiara dreads today as she gets dressed for school as she hits a button to open the garage looking at her new car she raises her hand to block her eyes from the sun with a grin on her face.

Vroom-Vroom 

Engine revs as the young girls flies down the street testing out her new car who could blame her a new car and wanting to drive reckless, the sun peaks the horizon with color of pink, light blue, and orange shimmering as it reflects off the paint of her car she stops to grab a coffee and she eventually pulls into the school parking lot as some students stop and look at the new car on the other hand mostly they were looking at the beautiful girl driving it. She walks into the building a little uncomfortable as other students looking at her and whispering " _did you see her and the car she drives", "she's a real beauty wonder where she from"._ but one comment make her the most uncomfortable " _look at the little rich girl already her first day and all the boys are drooling over her"._ She hears a random girl says as she is walking by Kiara mumbles to herself "great already first day here and people already don't like me" she walks to the principle office she looks at the name on the door "Jenma?" she knocks on the door a tall girl with beautiful pink hair who looks like she just into fight looks down at her and proceeds to walk past her, "come in" Kiara shakes her head walking into the office there sits a woman tall but not compared to the other girl who just walked out of here but she had this powerful aura around her that made Kiara sit straight up. The lady across the table clears her throat clipping together some paperwork then she puts into a folder marked "Mori Calliope"

"So you are our new student huh miss. Takanashi Kiara?" the lady didn't even look at her only at the new paperwork she on her desk which was Kiara school records "yes ma'am I just recently moved from over-" she was cutoff by the principle "your grades are outstanding top 10% of your fellow classmates and you've already started to look for colleges I assume?" Kiara was fiddling with her fingers under the table "yes I plan to major a business degree and open my own restaurant eventually" the lady continued to look at the paperwork then finally sets it down and looks at Kiara sizing her up and nods "okay I have your schedule here lunch is after 3rd period" she hands her schedule as Kiara takes it to look over it they both stand up "follow me I'll walk you to your first class". They both walk in silence as they arrive to her classroom once again there she was the bright long pink hair with pale white skin if Kiara had to guess she was a 4 maybe 5 inches taller than her the principle open the door to the classroom and the teacher stops with her lecture "ahem you got a new student in your class" Kiara looks around some people looked at her with fire in their eyes because they got a new beautiful classmate " OH YEAHHHHH!!" a student says then both the teacher and the principle glare at the student "well i'll let you continue on with your class and miss.Takanashi if you ever need anything my door always open" she leaves and the class is dead silent for a couple seconds.

"Well class looks we have a new student why don't you introduce yourself" the teacher extends a hand to Kiara who is thrown on the spot which she startles her "umm my Takanashi Kiara and I just moved here from overseas" which causes an uproar from the students "quiet down class!" the teacher hushes the students" well that's wonderful to hear the only seat left open is in the back of the classroom" Kiara nods and proceeds to walk to her new desk once settle down she takes out her notebook and looks at the projector realizing she has already cover this last semester at her other school. The door opens and the pink hair student walks in with a mad look on her face walking over to Kiara was thinking "don't tell me she is my desk partner" both girls lock eyes and Kiara gives her a bright smile "umm nice to meet you" the other didn't indulge her and just sat down looking out the window as time went by Kiara would take a peek at her ever now and then since she was down with the assignment that was handed out she whispered to the other girl " _hey do you need any help?"_ as she notice the beautiful yet quite girl has not even started the work assigned. What was she expecting a foul mouth response back judging the girl based on her looks but to her surprised the other girl responded "nah I got this don't need any help" even though it was a rude response her voice was deeper than other girls and it was raspy another 5 mins went by Kiara is looking over at her schedule as a pen pokes her arm she looks over to the girl" umm do you by chance have the notes that we were supposed to write down?" she smirked "need help?" other girl frowned looking down at the worksheet "GUH if you're not gonna-" she saw the notes under her face and looked over as the other smiled and went back to looking at the schedule 

_Ding-Dong Ding-Dong_

That was the bell for class to end as all the students are packing up Kiara gets up already packed up because she finished early than the rest she walks to the door but is abruptly stopped by a taller more built dude "so you're from overseas huh?" Kiara taken back by this "umm yeah can you step aside I gotta get to class" looking up at him with a glare "oh come on now you're new here let me walk you to class?" he smiles but she can already tell he will just flirt with her the entire time "no thank you I can find it myself" she says putting up fake confidence "why not co-" he gets pushed aside by her desk partner "step aside you're blocking the exit" she walks out the class Kiara follows after her walking beside her smiling "thanks for that" the other girl looks down at her her hair blocking it from the other vision but one could say that a small smile formed on her face that day. 


	2. 3 rascals and the rumor of the delinquent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara and Calli are walking to class calli dropped her off at her class and leaves Kiara then meets 3 new friends who are questionable to say the least or that's what Kiara thinks

Kiara waves as she sees the girl who helped get away from that guy who was hitting on her walk away, then she walks into her new class talking to the teacher before class starts. "hello i'm your new student wanted to introduce myself before class begins don't wanna stand out too much" she tugs her backpack up her shoulder "ahh yeah umm give me one second as I look at the seating chart" she looks over it and looks up at the groups of desk "yeah there 3 other students that need a 4th member and they sit over there." she points at a table by the window "thank you teacher." She walks towards hearing the bell ring as students start pouring in everyone is seated but her new groupmates are not here then the tardy bell rings as the teacher starts calling roll "Gawr Gura? Huh she must be absent Ninomae Ina'nis? both of them mmm well okay Watson Amelia? of course she'll be absent." "Huff huff we're here teach" she turns around and sees the 3 girls out of breath at the door "how many times are y'all gonna be late and why each time all 3 of y'all are late? Well whatever go to y'all seats." She rubs the back of her sighing as she sees them bowing and walks to their table seeing Kiara watching them.

"umm hello i'm your new member for the group." as she watches them sit down around her "nice to meet you i'm Amelia" says a average height girl says her blonde hair and blue eyes sparkle "this little monkey is Gura" a shorter white hair and blue highlights in her hair and her baby face makes her look cute "return to monke" she says as they chuckle at it "i'm Ina the logical one in this group" black long hair with orange ends of her hair she places down an sketchbook on the table. "ahh well i'm Kiara and I just moved here" smile little as she takes out her notebook "ooh we've heard about you a new girl who is beautiful and has a bright orange hair driving the newest car" Kiara chuckles nervously "well that's cool but shush class is starting" Ina says they nod as they take notes class is whispering looking back at Kiara.

2nd and 3rd period end with little to no commotion around thankfully she walks towards the cafeteria where she waits in line and grabs her food as the other boys and girls watch her struggling to find a table where she could feel welcome boys cat calling and girls gossiping she feels out of place as she's bout to leave she hears a voice call out "aye Kiara over here!" she looks around and sees the short girl from 2nd period waving at her by a pair of double doors that lead to the outside she follows her outside to a foldable table wondering why these 3 girls eating outside she puts her tray down and sits beside Ina. "Thanks you helped me back there but why though?" the girls looked at one of another as they shrugged their shoulders "why not?" Kiara now felt embarrassed for asking such a question her cheeks were a slight pink "we're a group that doesn't really fit in at the school and seeing how your first day is going we assume you would rather eat where people can't see and you can't hear them" Amelia says as she eats her nuggets with out any sauce. Hearing this makes Kiara feels warm and happy 3 random people who are like her the girls laughing talking about random everyday stuff, but something is on Kiara mind "so do you girls know about a girl Mori Calliope" they stop talking for a bit then Ina speaks "yeah she's the girl who fight anyone looks at her wrongly not a real talkative person she had to transfer school 2 times already rumor has it she's part of a gang or took fighting lessons because when she fights it's dirty but somehow professional like each move has been practice over and over" Gura speaks up "why do you ask about her?" Kiara pauses thinking about the morning and she finally speaks "well to be honest she's my desk partner in first period even though she hardly said a word I helped with her work and she helped me get out of sticky situation with a classmate".

Before she knows it the day has ended she waits in the bathroom for more students to leave and avoid as many male classmates as possible just today alone she has been hit on by 7 different guys and she had to somehow talk her out of it or get the teacher to step in, sighs as once again she recalls this morning incident she pats her cheeks to regain her composure and leaves the bathroom walking through the hallway looking at the time 2:15pm 15 mins have passed since she was hiding in the bathroom expect for the teachers doing more school work seemed most students have left. Walking through the parking lot some students were doing after school activity such as football training she unlocks her car and starts the engine driving out of the parking lot exhausted from today has been like she only prays tomorrow will be different. Stopping at a red light who can she walking ahead of her on the sidewalk the pink hair who saved her today as she puts on her blinkers and pull over rolling down her window she says "hey need a ride home?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day because in a good mood so thought why not write another story got nothing better to do at the moment


	3. The awkward ride home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 girls who hardly know each other are driving together what will transpire during this event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been in a writing mood so i hope y'all enjoy the chapters i've been putting out even tho i said i will be updating like once a week been getting ideas on what to do with this story and i have goldfish brain so i'll probably update quite often really appreciate all the support with this oh yeah ame will be showing the mona and ollie around EN sever today by time i finish this she will already be streaming

Kiara ask the girl again "do you need a ride?" Mori looks at her with a confused a look wondering why this random stranger who she just met will be offering a ride does she have a chicken brain or something. "Would you like me to take you home instead of walking for however it is you walk?" Mori once again stays silent but eventually speaks "why you hardly know me?" "you helped me today so i thought i would return the favor is that a problem?" Mori opens her mouth but no words come out why was it she couldn't talk back to her "guh fine" she open the passenger door and sits down closing the door as Kiara drives down the street expect for the occasional directions she was given they sat in utter silence, until Mori asked once again asked "why?" Kiara looked at her through her side vision "ahem well again you helped me and i" Kiara stomach growl loudly when caused her to blush. She pulled over to a fast food place and goes through the drive thru _"welcome to **** how can i help you today"_ "ahh yeah can i get a number 2 large and the drink will be a coke" she turns to Mori "want anything?" she looks at her confused but who would reject free food "yeah just me the same thing you got" Kiara smile and nods "yeah need another number 2 same exact way please" _"2 number 2 total will be 16.74$"_ Kiara pays for the food as they wait Kiara says "i've heard you a rumor you're in a gang or at least took fighting classes" she grabs their food Mori didn't say anything but just made a fist for what anger or was it because she was being understood once again Kiara then parks at a nearby park as they eat their food " by the way my name is Kiara and yours is?" the other girl with a mouthful of food swallows "GUH it's Mori Calliope" Kiara lets her chair fall backwards looking at the other girl "hmm I like Calli it's short n cute" Calli throws a napkin at her face "Mori" "Calli" they bicker about this back and forth for 5 mins straight Kiara had a smile on her face "well Calli let's get you home it's getting late" 

Calli is looking out the window pondering why this random rich girl makes her feel at ease as the light posts start to light up the streets eventually she stops in front of Calli 1 story home which looks a little worn down the fences in the back are decaying and some moss on the side of the house "well this is my house i'll umm guess i'll see you tomorrow?" Kiara nods as she watches the girl she spent all day way walk into her house she drives away with a smile on her face but feels lonely as she left her car. Once she arrives home she parks and walks inside seeing nobody home she grab a bag of chocolate and walks upstairs and changes into her pj's munching on sweets laying in bed as her eyes feel heavy she closes her eyes. 

The morning repeats itself but Kiara turns on her car and drives over to Calli house as she honks hoping she will wake up and come outside after 20 mins she does looking at her from her porch in disbelief that this girl really here waiting on her to give her a ride to school. Calli walks over to the car and open the door closing it buckling up "so how long you been waiting?" "about 20 mins haha" Calli looks at her like she has a screw loose or 2. Kiara drives her to school still not talking but it doesn't feel awkward now as Kiara pulls into her parking spot Calli gets out and starts walking away Kiara chases after her "hey wait up!" As they both walk into the building people are staring whispering to each other _"ooh look Mori got a new friend and she just to be new rich girl"_ they walk into class together Kiara sits down first then Calli sits down as the other students watch them the boy from yesterday comes on over and begins talking to Kiara "hey how was your first day at school must been hard being seen with her around you?" as he glares at Calli who just looks out the window ignoring his comment "actually she was very kind helpful so don't talk about my new friend" she stands up looking up at him with a serious look on her face Calli turns and watches this event unfold "ha this fist fighting gorilla huh she's gonna get you in trouble if you hang around her" some people agree with him a female student speaks up as well "she's a violent person and nothing good has ever become of the people who hang around her so stop standing there with her and join us over here" she extends her over to Kiara. Calli stands up walking to them "hey listen hear you coward bitch" Kiara blocks Calli with her arm "sorry but i'm stay with her she was the only one kind to me on my first day here" 


	4. drama and rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conflict between classmates has risen up, is Calli hiding something? Kiara whose 2nd day was not any better than her first day what are the rumors spreading around about them? can her 3 new classmates cheer her up? Is this what high school drama is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the feedback on the last 3 chapters I changed up the writing to help accommodate the comments who were pointing some flaws I, had starting next week chapters will be slower due to work but I'll keep working on it

Awkward silence is in the air, you could hear a pen drop which is quite funny because some student did drop a pen. “Alright class settle down the bell has already rung everyone back in their seats” the teacher says, hoping to resolve the situation that would have almost broken out if she wasn’t there. Both the jock and the popular girl walked away with an annoyed look on their face Calli also let out a groan as she sat back in her desk meanwhile Kiara was standing still like a deer in headlights. Eventually she sits down.  _ “Why were those two so uptight and hostile towards Calli? Why was Calli prepared to fight them?”  _ more questions kept popping into her head, but she couldn’t let this distract her from her lesson even though once again she has already learned it her partner on the other hand was once again struggling with the material that was taught “do you need some help?” asked Kiara with some light concern in her voice “only with this one problem” says Calli ashamed to once again be asking for help from the girl who seemed to be very persistent about hanging around her just like this morning she couldn’t shake her off. 

**Earlier this morning**

Calli had just woken up at 4am to get her morning workout done. Her house had a small indoor gym really just a room that had been made into a gym, nothing fancy, some dumbbells,bench press,weighted balls and a pull up bar. Even though it was limited weights 4-50 and 5-25 she could easily do 3 reps of 120 on each equipment some might say she ripped but she prefers the word toned no bulging muscles or bulky shoulders at most she had a 6-pack and some broad shoulders which she admire after such a long time she could finally see the results of her work in the mirror. She finishes working out and now preparing for a shower which takes an hour of her time afterwards she gets dress in a baggy hoodie and a pair jeans walking towards the kitchen she begins cooking breakfast all of sudden she hears. 

**HONK-HONK**

Calli thinks nothing of it, probably just some family trying to get their kids to school on time or whatever she eats her breakfast another car horn goes off. She goes to her front window and pulls down one blind and what she sees baffles her, there in front of her house was the girl who took her home yesterday “why is she here?” she asks herself but walks away on the counter bar a photo of her as a kid and a well dressed old man together 25 mins go by and this girl was still outside annoyed at the fact that this girl is still waiting for her. She finally gives in and walks outside to the car and hops in “so how long have you been waiting?” she asked the driver who seemed in a jolly mood “about 20 mins.” she responds back driving down the street heading towards school

As class ends they leave the room but they could feel everyone watching them Kiara shiver as they walked through the hallway together not speaking a word once they end up at Kiara class. Kiara turns around to say farewell to the other girl, but she was already walking further down the hallway. Kiara goes into the classroom eyes dart towards her and she quickly walked towards her table where the other 3 girls are sitting not even before Kiara could sit down the short blue haired asked her a question “so is it true you gave Mori Calliope a ride home?” Amelia nudged her which caused the short girl to wince at the sudden nudge “hey everyone here is thinking it so why not ask the person?” she says looking over at Amelia, Kiara sits down taking out her supplies and stays quiet “sorry for our rude friend, you don’t have to say anything we’ll still treat you like we did yesterday and don't let the rumors get to you” says the long black hair girl sitting next to her. Kiara fiddles with her fingers again and takes a deep breath before speaking “how did y’all find out?” She was curious about how they knew of this when she picked Calli 20 mins after school had ended. “One of the football players saw you and it spread like wildfire throughout the students” Amelia said looking at Kiara who seemed relief that nobody actually saw them “hanging out” out at the park together “I just so happen to driving past her and I thought I’ll return the favor from that morning plus it was a little hotter than usual.” She said hoping they wouldn’t ask anymore questions, but she was a fool that wouldn’t want to know more about the girl who has a record for school fighting. Kiara speaks up just wanting to get through her day without anymore issues "I'll tell y'all during lunch for now let's just focus on the lesson" she sounded cold the other girls were able to pick up that she didn't wanna talk anymore about the situation so they all focused on the work. 

3rd period was actually nothing like the other 2 periods nobody questioned Kiara hell nobody even looked at her which she was reviled and could focus on her notes. As she walks through the double doors with her tray of food just like yesterday her 3 classmates are eating under a tree wind blowing which makes Kiara hair float in front of her face trying to pull it to the side, she sits down at the table everyone is eager to know the truth behind yesterday and now today incident “so we heard about what happened today in first period can you walk us through what has happened between yesterday and this morning?” Gura asked looking at Kiara waiting for a response then Kiara explains the events leading towards today “WHAT” all three girls say looking at Kiara “yeah she was about to fight one a student who were talking shit about us” kiara says wondering why they are freaked out maybe it’s because Calli never helps out other people which makes Kiara even wonders why she has helped her 2 days in a row “well anyways that’s crazy that has happened but let’s talk about the rumor spreading about y’all” Ina says placing her hands on the table this causing a different a reaction throughout the girls “now people have been saying Calli is using you for your money since she isn’t well off based on the way she dress and even then she gets the cheapest things to eat at the cafeteria.” Kiara blinks multiple times at the false rumor that have been spread.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Friday so Kiara once again offers Calli a ride home, but instead of silence Calli asks Kiara why she hangs out with her. why does Kiara hang out with her it? Was it only because she helped her but that wasn't only reason right? was it out pity for the other girl or was it because Kiara could not be bullied while she's at school if people knew she was hanging around Calli

Lunch goes off without a hitch. The 4 girls continue to talk about their plans for the weekend when the bell rings for lunch to end Kiara is the first to leave throwing away her tray of food which was hardly touched. She walks around the hallways to her next class going upstairs she sees her classmate Mori writing in a journal with headphones in she walks up behind her and taps her on the her shoulder looks back in a hurry thinking it’s a teacher to question her as she realizes it’s worse than that the girl who hangs around her too much for her liking “umm what’s up?” Calli asks the girl, smiling at her “hey meet me in the parking lot after school number 444 that’s where im parked at.” Calli wonders why the hell this girl won’t just leave her alone if she did she’ll have a better school then what she has “and why would I?” she retorts back in rude way hoping to get her point across she doesn’t wanna hang out with her “because it’s 90 degrees outside you shouldn’t be walking in this kind of weather with a hoodie on plus it’ll be 45 min walk, but if I drive you it’s only 10 min.” said the girl with a smile backing herself up with valid reasons. Calli thinks of ways but as she could decline looking up at this clingy girl with that bright smile she could not win against that smile “ugh fine” she groans rubbing the back of her head turning away to avoid that shining smile. “Great, I'll see you after school!” Kiara says excitedly as she walks away with a bounce in her walk “you’ve done it now Calli” she lets out a long sigh laying her head on the journal that has lyrics written.

School ends fairly quickly was it caused by beings of higher power wanting to see outcome of these 2 girls interaction who knows, but what we do know is Kiara is speeding through these hallways to get to her car humming a tune she open the doors leading to the parking the blistering heat from the sun she blocks the sun with her hands walking towards the back of the parking lot to her car not to her surprise she was the first one here. She turns on the car and a/c on max couple minutes go by still no sign of the other girl at this point students are speeding out to start their weekend she looks at the time on the radio 2:03 she figures maybe her classroom is on the other side of the building 2:10 Kiara rest her head on the steering wheel “well no point in waiting around here” she says disappointed, but her passenger door open and who is sitting down next to her a beautiful,tall,long,pink hair,and pale skin but she notice she is not wearing her hoodie and arms are big and have some muscle her broad shoulders also compliment her physical attributes “umm hello earth to driver” Calli says waving her hand in face Kiara snaps back to reality with a shade of pink on her cheeks amazed and embarrassed “ahem yeah I wasn’t staring i mean i was but not gawking over them” kiara stumbles over her words which this also embarrass the other girl who cover her above average chest ”g-get driving or i’ll walk” 

Kiara nods leaving the parking lot realizing her words have been misinterpret before she could defend herself. The other girl spoke ”why do you always hang around me?” Calli who is looking out the side window with her hand under her chin Kiara looks over quickly once taken back by her beauty “you helped me that’s it nothing more nothing less” kiara says calmly as she stops at red light “okay then what about this morning you waited 20 mins for me and even then you stopped me in first period if you feel pity for me than just leave me alone don’t no half ass friendship” she said coldly like she has been hurt before. There was a wall a thick brick wall in between them kiara stayed silent which Calli was assumed she was hanging around her as pity “exactly you-” she cut off by a sudden brake which jerked her back and forth “hey watch the road” she turns over to look at the other girl they both locked eyes. “I'm just a rich girl huh is that you see me as!” Calli taken back why she was angry? Upset? “Hey i did-” again cut off “a weak girl who needs protection from the scariest person around well i’ll tell you something Mori Calliope I decide who I hang out with and who my friends not just pity them because they’re outcast at school” why did this hurt to hear but also happy to hear she took those words to heart “im sorry and don’t say my full name again please but you can call me Calli” she said turning away looking out the window. Kiara feels lighter like a heavy burden has just been lifted as they continue driving she smiled “okay Calli~~~~”


	6. car karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calli and Kiara have spent 2 weeks together she invited her to hang her other 3 friends during lunch but their easy going fun days are coming to end as SAT's are Calli is worried if she will do well she does care about her grades but she would rather pursue a different career Kiara actually stumbles upon this when 2 girls are driving singing a song with the windows amazed by her voice she asks has she thought about become an artist. the 5 girls spend the night studying

As 2 weeks have passed the 5 girls are enjoying their lunch as Ina brings up that SAT’s are coming and both Gura and Amelia are freaking out wondering if they’ll pass Kiara laughs watching them,but calli speaks up “hey  Kusotori do you think tutor me?” The girl who was feared and shunned out by her fellow classmates was asking for help in a cute soft voice that made Kiara blush a little “umm yeah sure” she smiles. Gura slides into Kiara's side with puppy eyes ”can you tutor us as well pwease?” Everyone laughs “alright alright we can have a group study sesh at my house plus my parents won’t be home tonight” this caused an uproar from 2 of the girls who grades weren't so great compared to kiara or ina. The bell rings and the girls go their separate ways but calli walks with Kiara smiling in the span of 3 weeks these 2 girls were always with each other even though many things have happened they still don't know that much but that didn't bother them since just being around each other made their days better. “This will be the first time you will becoming to my house sucks you can't meet my parents haha” kiara giggles looking at the taller girl who blushed replying back ”its not were dating plus i can always meet them another time” the girls walk talking reaching class calli waves as kiara walks into class the other girl leaves. The day ends and kiara is waiting in her car for calli she shows up rather later than her usual time as she gets in kiara drives turning on the radio 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIPRpE8nVks>

_ Shut up _

_ Shut up, Just shut up _

_ Shut up, just shut up, shut up _

_ Shut up, just shut up, shut up _

_ Shut it up _

_ Just shut up, shut up _

_ We're try to take it slow _

_ But we're still losin control _

_ And we try to make it workBut it still ends up the worst _

_ And I'm craaazzzy _

_ For tryin to be your laaadddy _

_ I think I'm goin crazy _

Kiara sings her heart out at as she taps her steering wheel meanwhile the other girl is trying to her hold back laughter Kiara points to Calli winking at her Calli clears her throat 

_ Girl, me and you we're just fine (you know) _

_ We wined and dined _

_ Did them Walks on the beach and stuff (you know) _

_ Things that couples do when in love (you know) _

_ Things that lovers say and do _

_ I love you boo, I love you too _

_ I miss you a lot, I miss you even more _

_ That's why I flew you out _

_ When we was on tour _

_ But then something got out of hand _

_ You start yellin when I was with my friends _

_ Even though I had legitimate reasons (bull shit) _

_ You know I had to make them dividends (bull shit) _

_ How could you trust our private eyes girl _

_ That's why you don't believe my lies _

_ And quit this lecture _

Kiara helps calli sings some of the parts calli grabbing a water bottle pretending its a microphone and she catches her breath Kiara puts a finger on calli’s lips dragging it down winking at the other girl calli blushes as Kiara continues to sing

_ Shut up _

_ Just shut up _

_ Shut up _

_ Shut it up, just shut up, shut up _

_ We try to take it slow _

_ But we're still losin control _

_ And we try to make it work _

_ But it still ends up the worst _

_ And I'm craaazzzy _

_ For tryin to be your laaadddy _

_ I think I'm goin crazy _

“Haha you were amazing calli bravo encore” pulling into calli’s driveway parking the car “you have a beautiful voice you should become a singer you would be amazing!” Calli gets out a smile on her face “you think so?” she asks the girl embarrassed but happy “of course and if you make it big time i'll be in the front row cheering you on” kiara says excited eyes sparkling imaging Calli on stage “i’ll be back gonna grab an extra pair clothes” 30 mins go by and calli is walking back to car with a backpack she throws it into back seat closing the door seating down “let’s head to your place and i’ll text the others to start coming over as well” calli says pulling out her phone with a skull on the back of it kiara nods driving away back towards her house 


End file.
